Le passé est meilleur que le présent
by Patronum
Summary: Harry remonte au temps des Maraudeurs grâce au pouvoirs d'un certain tableau magique. Il y découvrira plusieurs secrets, fera les 400 coups avec les maraudeurs, tombera amoureux et apprendra sa propre histoire.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous.

J'avais commencé une fiction intitulé : Le passé est meilleur que le présent.

J'y tenais beaucoup, et j'avais beaucoup de commentaire négatif sur mon orthographe

au manque de cohérence. J'ai repensé à mon histoire, clarifié quelques dates, et je suis prête

à recommencer. Donc voici un petit prologue en attendant le Chapitre 1 qui devrait arriver très

bientôt ou du moins je l'espère. J'essaie aussi de faire le moins de faute d'orthographe possible.

Donc merci à tous et surtout bonne lecture de ce_ très_ court prologue.

* * *

**LE PASSÉ EST MEILLEUR QUE LE PRÉSENT ; PROLOGUE**

C'était le jour de la rentrée, demain une nouvelle année commencerait.

L'année précédente avait été dure en épreuve .. Le tournoi des trois sorciers,

la mort de Cédric, le retour de Voldemort .. Tout ça pour compliquer encore plus

la vie de Harry. Durant une errance dans les couloirs, Harry y trouva une grande

pièce avec un tableau au fond. À cause de ce tableau, il se verra propulser dans le

passé. En 1975, à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Harry y découvrira le sens de la famille,

la haine, la peur & l'amour. Il y rencontra également ses parents, leur amis et leurs familles.

Tout ça en découvrant tout leur secrets, en gagnant leur confiance et en participant à

leur multiples blagues. Harry comprendra également le comportement de plusieurs personnes

de son époque.

Voilà, j'espère que vous apprécier.

C'est court je le sais bien, mais je vais travailler le chapitre 1 dès demain.

_P_atronum


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous & à toutes !

J'ai travaillé 2 soirs sur ce chapitre de 5 pages word ( mon petit record personnel )

et j'espère de tout coeur qu'il vous plaira. Bien sur, je vais faire des chapitres beaucoup plus

long. J'ai surveillé mes fautes, dites le moi si il en reste énormément, sinon pour l'histoire,

je voudrais focussé sur l'univers de James pour le début, pour qu'on comprenne comment

il vit, son environnent et tout ça. Donc voilà, je blablate pas plus longtemps.

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 1 .**_

James! Lève toi c'est la rentrée et tu ne dois pas rater le train! Cria une voix.

James se réveilla en sursaut, il regarda l'heure sur l'horloge de sa commode. Il n'était que 6h30!

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère l'obligeait à se lever tôt, tandis que le Poudlard Express ne

partait qu'à 11h00. Il se leva tranquillement et descendit à l'immense cuisine du Manoir Potter. Sa mère l'attendait avec un air mi furieux mi amusé en préparant le petit déjeuner. James s'installa sur une chaise près du petit îlot de la cuisine et commença son repas avec appétit.

Tu as avertit Sirius que nous passerions le chercher avant d'aller à King Cross? Demanda la femme.

Oui maman!Rigola-t-il. C'est la dixième fois que tu me le demandes depuis qu'on sait qu'on

doit aller chercher Sirius chez lui puisque sa mère a une réunion.

Je suis prévoyante mon chérie tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir, ria-t-elle.

James leva les yeux au ciel et continua son repas. Sa mère, Emma Potter, était très protectrice envers

son fils, puisqu'elle n'avait pas d'autre enfant & pas de sœur ou frère qui pourrait en avoir. James et son époux étaient tout ce qu'elle avait et ça lui convenait parfaitement. Elle se disait qu'elle avait une vie heureuse. Un fils intelligent, talentueux à l'école et joyeux, un travail super à Ste-Mangouste et un époux aimant. Quoi demander de mieux? Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, elle avait toujours eu une existence relativement facile. Elle a grandi dans une famille mi sorcière mi moldue, est allé à Poudlard, a rencontré son mari William Potter et s'est fondé une famille. William était Auror comme presque tous les sorciers de la famille Potter. Il n'avait jamais connu sa mère, étant morte à sa naissance, mais son père à fait en sorte qu'il se sente aimé. Il était l'esprit très paternel et s'entendait bien avec James.

C'est grâce à lui si toute leur petite famille habitaient dans un magnifique cottage à Godric's Hollow.

C'est pourquoi Emma était très contente de sa vie.

Alors, ma chérie qu'est-ce que tu nous as préparé de bon pour ce matin? Demanda Will Potter en entrant dans la cuisine, la Gazette du Sorcier à la main.

Pleins de bonnes -elle. Jami chéri, veux-tu bien terminer ton petit déjeuner et vite aller te prépare? Nous avons des courses à faire ton père et moi avant ton départ pour Poudlard.

James la regarda avec des yeux ronds et s'étouffa avec sa nourriture.

Où comptes-tu aller à 7h00 du matin maman? S'indigna-t-il.

James, file. Dit-elle sur un ton qui ne laissait pas place à la protestation tandis que son père rigolait.

Il monta donc à l'étage se doucher, tout en marmonnant un truc du genre qu'aucun gérant sain d'esprit n'ouvrirait à 7h00 du matin.

Les Potter arrivèrent à la gare de King Cross pour 10h30 avec un Sirius Black & un James Potter toujours pas réveillés. La course que Emma devait aller faire leur avait pris que seulement 10 minutes qui aggrava l'humeur déjà très grognonne de James, surtout que c'était pour lui. Sa mère avait cru bon de lui offrir un chat cette année. Sa raison étant '' Au moins, tu auras de la compagnie dans ton dortoir quand tes amis ne seront pas là. De plus, c'est un chat protecteur, c'est seulement pour rassurer ta mère qui s'inquiète Jami chéri. ''

Bon, voilà on y est les enfants. Dit Emma avec un grand sourire, Jami chérie, tu es certain d'avoir toutes tes affaires?

- Oui maman.

- Tu as tes livres? Demanda-t-elle?

- Oui maman.

- Et tes chaudrons, tu les as bien emportés?

- Oui maman.

- Et ..

- Maman, s'il te plaît. Se plaignit James.

Pardon James, dit-elle en riant, je veux seulement être sur de ne pas devoir aller à Poudlard comme a ta 3ième année parce que justement tu m'as dis que tu avais tout.

James rougit au souvenir de ce moment. Quand il avait oublié ses sous-vêtement chez lui et que sa mère était venue les lui porter en plein dîner devant toute la grande salle, pour être sur qu'il n'oublie plus quoique ce soit. Emma embrassa James et dit au revoir à Sirius et alla discuter avec une collègue qu'elle venait d'apercevoir.

- Bon, James, parlons des vraies choses, commença son père, tu as ta cape d'invisibilité?

James souris, son père avait toujours apprécié les petites blagues des maraudeurs et leurs outils pour les faire.

- Oui papa.

- Et la carte des maraudeurs?

- Aucune chance de l'oublier franchement. Ricana James.

- Alors je crois que vous devriez y aller, dit Will en souriant au deux adolescents.

L'homme salua chaleureusement James et Sirius et partit rejoindre sa femme. Ensuite, les deux maraudeurs allèrent chercher leurs deux camarades. Ils montèrent donc dans le train et se cherchèrent un compartiment vide. Quand ils en trouvèrent un, ils y mirent leur baguages et alla ensuite retrouver Remus & Peter. Ils avaient tous passé des vacances un peu isolés les un des autres puisqu'ils travaillaient tous sur un projet. Ils étaient devenus des Animagus pour aider Remus durant sa pleine lune. Les Maraudeurs étaient plus unis que jamais.

- JAMES, SIRIUS! Cria une voix derrière eux.

- Les deux concernés se retournèrent pour voir arriver une de leurs bonnes amies; Elisa Knight.

Elle traversa le couloir très facilement et vint rejoindre ses deux amis.

- Alors ces vacances? Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Sirius, plein d'assurance malgré la beauté déconcertante d'Elisa avec ses longs cheveux bruns roux, c'est yeux de la couleur d'une opale bleue et son visage en cœur, il lui répondit que son Été avait été très palpitantes. Quant à James, il marmonna qu'il n'avait pas fait grand-chose.

- C'est dommage, James, dit-elle, sinon, vous auriez pas vu Lily?

James et Sirius la fixèrent comme si elle venait de se transformer en licorne.

- Pourquoi saurions-nous où est Evans? Demanda James qui prenait une légère teinte rouge.

- Bah, parce que Remus est préfet cette année et que je pensais que vous l'auriez croisé entre temps, répondit Elisa comme si c'était une évidence.

- Et bien non, on ne l'a pas croisé. Dit James.

Elisa regarda le Maraudeur avec un air amusé. Tous avaient remarqué le rougissant du garçon quand il parlait de la préfete. Ils cherchèrent donc tous ensemble et trouvèrent enfin les personnes qu'ils voulaient voir après 10 minutes.

- Remus, Peter! S'exclama Sirius, on vous cherche depuis tout à l'heure.

- Désolé, dit Remus, mais moi je ne peux pas resté longtemps avec vous, je dois aller dans le wagon pour les préfets.

- Et t'auras pas vu Lily par hasard Remus? Demanda Elisa.

- Euh, si on l'a vu, elle était avec Rogue. Répondit Peter à sa place qui était resté silencieux jusque ici.

Elisa jura et continua sa recherche en saluant les garçons. Elle n'avait jamais aimé Severus Rogue parce qu'elle trouvait qu'il avait une mauvaise influence sur Lily en lui parlant de toute cette magie noire. Les Maraudeurs retournèrent donc à leur compartiment, tout en parlant de leur été. Remus était resté chez lui et avait beaucoup lu tandis que Peter lui, c'était promené et avait fait des rencontres du côté moldue de sa mère. Quand ils furent tous assis au calme dans leur compartiment, ils commencèrent à parler du fameux projet Animagus.

- Alors Peter, est-ce que tu as réussi a tenir longtemps?

Celui-ci les regarda nerveusement. Il n'avait jamais été très bon en quoique ce soit. Devenir Animagus devait être un effort exceptionnel. James, Sirius & Remus l'aidaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

- Peut-être 10 minutes, dit-il de sa voix couinante.

- Peter! S'indigna Sirius, est-ce que tu t'es entraîné au moins une fois par jour?

Il avait l'air de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il secoua la tête négativement. Il donna comme raison qu'il ne pouvait se pratiquer seulement quand il était chez son père ce qui n'était pas très souvent, puisque la magie est interdite au moins de 17 ans quand ils ne sont pas dans un foyer avec un ou d'autres sorciers.

- Bon c'est pas grave, soupira James, tu pratiqueras à Poudlard, au moins tu peux te transformer ce qui est déjà très bien.

Remus et Sirius le regardèrent bouche bée. James n'était pas du genre doux. Pour sa part, il avait beaucoup changé cet été. Puisqu'un mage noir du nom de Voldemort commençait à s'agiter. Il s'était adonné à desentrainement intensifs pour apprendre des sorts de défenses, d'attaques et de protection.

Sirius allait dire quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit.

- JEN PEUX PLUS. Cria Elisa.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Remus calmement.

Remus avait toujours été très doué pour calmer les autres. Malgré sa lycanthropie, il était du genre passif.

- C'est Rogue qui m'a encore énervé, pauvre crétin. Cracha t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit cette fois? Demanda Sirius.

Elle nous raconta que quand elle eut enfin trouvé Lily qui se dirigeait vers le wagon des préfets avec Severus, que celui-ci n'avait pas voulu qu'elle les interrompe dans leur conversations à Lily et lui sous prétexte qu'elle n'avait pas une intelligence assez élevée. C'était assez ironique de dire cela à Elisa, surtout qu'elle était une des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard et qu'en plus, son père était professeur de Défenses contres les Forces du Mal. Sa mère, elle, travaillait au Ministère avec le père de James.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'Evans a dis? Questionna Sirius.

- Justement, c'est ça le pire! Cria t-elle, Elle n'a rien dit.

L'adolescente mit sa tête entre ses mains et marmonna tout pleins d'insultes envers le Serpentard. Après quelques minutes de silence gênant, elle releva la tête et demanda si quelqu'un était intéressé à une partie d'échec. Remus dit qu'il devait aller au wagon des préfets et se leva, Peter n'était pas très doué, Sirius perdait toujours, donc il ne restait que James qui s'était aussi entraîné aux échecs pour d'éventuelles parties contre Remus, qui lui, ne perdait jamais.

- Près à perde James?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui fit un petit sourire moqueur.

- Moi? Perde? Dans tes rêves Elisa. Dit-il en ricanant.

Ils commencèrent donc leur partie en silence. Tout deux en grande concentration. Elisa allait dire le mot de la fin quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit encore une fois sur une Lily Evans qui semblait tourmentée.

- Elisa je suis désolé. Dit-elle directement.

La concernée leva les yeux vers elle. Elle semblait pris entre deux choix. Un sentiment d'ambivalence prenait la jeune fille.

- Tu sais Lily, tu ne devrais pas me parler vu mon niveau d'intelligence beaucoup trop bas pour quelqu'un comme toi. Répondit Elisa calmement.

La jeune fille retourna à sa partie sans se soucier de la rouquine qui restait là en continuant de s'excuser et de s'expliquer.

- .. tu sais je ne voulais pas vexer Severus, je sais très bien que tu es intelligente, mais c'est que ..

- Lily, ça suffit, dit calmement Elisa, échec et mat James, j'ai gagné. On va se changer, on se voit à Poudlard les garçons.

Les trois Maraudeurs restant ce regardèrent interloqués et le silence fut interrompu par l'arrivé de Remus dans le compartiment.

- Elisa est partis?

- Avec Lily, répondirent les trois autres en cœur.

Le maraudeur haussa les sourcils et alla se rasseoir en sortant son livre.

Le Poudlard Express arriva à la gare de Pré-au-Lard et tout les élèves descendirent en discutant. Remus dut rejoindre Lily pour conduire les Premières Années à Hagrid pour la traversé du lac. Elisa se rejoignirent à eux pour aller vers les calèches et ils se dirigèrent vers Poudlard. La jeune fille n'avait plus l'air contrarié et agissait normalement. Quand ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle et attendit que la répartition des élèves de premières années commence. La plupart des élèves remarquèrent que le siège du Directeur était anormalement vide. Le professeur McGonagall posa le Choixpeau sur le petit tabouret et il commença sa chanson habituelle de répartition.

_Votre maison vous saurez,_

_Si sur votre tête vous me posez,_

_Pour que je puisse décider avec raison,_

_Ce que sera votre maison._

_Chez Serpentard ira les rusé et ambitieux,_

_Chez Gryffondor les intrépides et courageux,_

_Serdaigle elle, prend les malins et les sages_

_Et Poufsouffle, les loyaux et les amicales._

_Tous unis vous devrez êtres,_

_Comme à chaque années je l'espère,_

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, restez serein_

_Car vous êtes entre bonne mains._

Tout les élèves applaudirent et la répartition commença. Ensuite, quand ce fut le tour du discours du Directeur, celui-ci entra d'un pas pressé, et juste en arrière de lui, un élève qui avait l'air un peu perdu entra et marcha timidement derrière le directeur.

Voilà voilà, c'était le chapitre 1.

Juste pour petite information, j'ai fait la chanson du Choixpeau, est-ce qu'elle est réussi ?

Sinon, merci de votre lecture et à bientôt pour le chapitre 2 !

Petit extraits du prochain chapitre ..

_Il se regarda dans la glace, les yeux verts avait été remplacés par des yeux gris charbonneux .._

_- Salut et bienvenue à Gryffondor Harry, je m'appelle James Potter! _

_- Tu sais Harry, tu ne dois jamais sous estimé le pouvoir des Maraudeurs sur Poudlard. _

Je vais pas en dire plus.

P.


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous et désolé d'avoir été aussi longue pour posté ce chapitre.

Je précise que je n'ai pas corrigé les fautes parce que je voulais le poster rapidement ( même si je me suis surveillé )

Et je le dis pour que ça soit clair : Je ne prendrai jamais de correctrice.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2

Il se réveilla en sursaut, tout en ayant retenue un cri d'horreur.

Il tendit la main vers sa commode a la recherche de ses lunettes. Il mis la main dessus et s'étira lentement. Encore un cauchemar. Il se leva et comme et ne fit pas trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller ses compagnons de dortoir. Il descendit dans la salle commune et s'assit dans le gros sofa. Il regarda l'heure; 5h27, les autres n'allèrent pas tardé à se lever de toute façon, aussi bien attendre ici. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en épis, il était fatigué de tout ça. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et revit les horribles scènes du Tournois des Trois sorciers, de la 3ième tâche, de Cédric, de ses parents & de Voldemort. Il rouvrit les yeux aussitôt. Il en avait assez de faire des cauchemars. Il décida de continuer ses devoirs en retard puisqu'il savait qu'il ne se rendormirait pas.

« Harry tu n'es pas raisonnable, réprimanda Hermionne, tu devrais en parler à Pomfresh ou même à Dumbledore de tout ces cauchemars! »

Ron, Hermionne et lui était à la Grande Salle pour le souper. Harry leur avait raconté qu'encore une fois, il avait été réveillé par ses cauchemars. Hermionne ne cessait de lui dire qu'il devait en parler a Dumbledore.

« Il en a assez fait jusqu'à maintenant, déjà qu'il m'a aidé avec les Détraqueurs cet été, je ne veux pas lui en demander plus.» dit Harry avec un bel air buté.

« Mais .. commenca-t-elle »

« J'ai dit non Hermionne! »Dit sèchement plus que voulu Harry.

Il se leva rapidement et sortit de la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers le Lac. Il n'aimait pas se fâché contre Hermionne et il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais pour une raison qu'il lui échappe, il ne voulait pas aller voir le Directeur pour ses cauchemars. Déjà que cet été, quand il avait été obligé d'aller au Ministère pour une audience disciplinaire parce qu'il avait sauvé son cousin Dudley des Détraqueurs, le vieux sorcier ne lui avait pas parlé et avait même été distant contrairement à d'habitude. Arrivé devant le Lac, il s'assit contre un arbre et contempla les mouvements de l'eau noir. Il trouvait ça apaisant. Quand il regarda l'heure, le soleil s'était couché et la lune s'était levé. Il retourna donc vers le château. Hermionne et Ron devaient être à la Tour des Gryffondors. Il avait envie d'être seul de toute façon, donc il alla se promener dans les couloirs de l'école. Il s'y promena plusieurs minutes, encore une fois il ne vit pas le temps passé. Il réfléchissait beaucoup c'est temps-ci, à quel point sa vie allait changer à cause de Voldemort, de son retour. Il savait maintenant que son destin était lié à la chute de Voldemort.

Il réfléchissait encore à sa vie quand il arriva dans une pièce qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. C'était une grande pièce en rond avec quelques torches seulement, donc on n'y voyait pas grand chose. Il n'y avait pas non plus de fenêtres et à la place d'une porte d'où il était sûrement arrivé, il y avait une grande arche avec plusieurs symboles étranges qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il prit sa baguette et murmura « Lumos. » Même si sa baguette ne produis pas beaucoup de lumière, il put voit au fond de la pièce, un grand tableau aussi large qu'une porte et où un humain de taille moyenne pouvait facilement passer. Il approcha son visage et sa baguette du tableau et l'examina. Il y avait sur le tableau un vieillard à l'air serain qui était assis sur un banc en bois au millieu d'une clairière rempli de fleur de Lys magnifiques. Elles bougeaient lentement comme si il y avait un léger vent. En coin, on pouvait apercevoir le soleil qui se couchait. Le vieil homme tenait dans sa main une vieille montre à gousset qu'il regardait très souvent. Il souriait paisiblement. Harry effleura la toile du bout des doigts et le tableau pivota légèrement. Il l'ouvrit un peu plus et y découvrit un long tunnel. Il sentit un doux vent émané du tunnel et il y avait une légère lumière. Il se sentit toute suite, lui aussi, apaisé. Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais une force lui dit d'aller dans ce tunnel. Il posa donc un pied sur le rebord et avança. Plus il avança, mieux il se sentit. Ça ne dura que quelques secondes et après tout revint à la normale. Il retraversa une porte et il se retrouva dans une pièce tout aussi sombre que celle d'où il venait. Il avança un peu perdu et sortit sa baguette pour éclairer un peu. Quand la lumière fut, il vit qu'il était encore à Poudlard, dans un couloir qu'il connaissait bien. C'était peut-être seulement qu'un simple passage secret, un passage si mystérieux par contre. Il décida de retourner à la Tour des Gryffondors, il se sentait fatigué après tout ça. En chemin, il rencontrèrent quelques élèves qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il croyait pourtant connaître, de vue du moins, tout le monde. Il croisa aussi Nick Quasi-sans-Tête qui le salua.

« Comment allez-vous ? Vous avez passer de belle vacances j'espère? » Demanda gentiment le fantôme.

« Comme d'habitude, longue et ennuyante. » Répondit Harry.

« C'est très étonnant, dit Nick très surpris, moi qui pensait que les Maraudeurs ne s'ennuyait jamais. »

Harry le regarda bizarrement. Pourquoi lui disait-il ça?

« Vous semblez différent , vous avez fais quelques choses à vos yeux? »

C'était de plus en plus étrange. Il avait toujours eu les yeux verts, le fantôme le savait très bien.

Une sonnette d'alarme sonna dans la tête d'Harry.

« Dites moi Sir Nicholas, nous sommes quel jour? » demanda-t-il nerveux.

« Nous sommes le 1er Septembre 1975, bon excusez moi , mais le Moine Gras m'attend et je n'ai pas envie de le faire s'impatienter, bonne soirée. »

Le fantôme s'éloigna en flottant en laissant un Harry très perplexe. Il était en 1975. C'est impossible.

Il fit un rapide calcul et se rendit compte que ses parents étaient en 5ième année. Tout comme Sirius, Remus & Pettigrow. Il se rendit compte qu'il pourrait tout changer s'il le voulait .. tout absolument tout. Pouvoir rencontrer ses parents, les avertirent que Pettigrow n'est qu'un lâche. Il pourrait avoir des vrais parents à son retour chez lui si c'était possible .. tout pourrait être meilleur.

Après avoir fais cette révélation, il se demanda qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Il n'était pas né ici, donc il n'était pas inscrit à Poudlard et d'après ce qu'il s'est passer avec Nick Quasi-sans-Tête, tout le monde le prendrait pour son père. Il fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, c'est à dire aller voir Dumbledore. Même si à son époque, Dumbledore était devenue froid et distant envers lui, il avait toujours considérer le vieux Directeur comme une source de sagesse et de sécurité.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau du Directeur et fut surpris de le voir sortir en même temps qu'il arrivait.

« ? Demanda Dumbledore surpris, que faites-vous là? N'êtes-vous pas censé être dans votre Salle Commune jeune homme? »

Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé Dumbledore, il ne sut pas quoi dire.

« C'est compliqué Professeur, il faut absolument que je vous parle, c'est très important. » dit-il

Dumbledore eut l'air de prendre un petit moment de réflexion. Il l'examina de la tête au pied, une petite lueur dans le regard.

« Vous n'êtes pas James Potter. » Ce n'était même pas une question, juste comme si il énumérait des fait évident.

« Je suis bien un Potter, mais je ne suis pas James. » acquiesça Harry.

« Venez avec moi dans mon bureau, on y sera plus à l'aise pour discuter librement. »

Il dit le mot de passe qui était Tarte au fraise et ils montèrent en silence. Quand ils furent installé,

Harry lui expliqua le tableau, comment il était, ce qu'il avait ressenti et ensuite ce qu'il l'avait fait et comment il avait découvert dans quelle époque il était. Après son long monologue, Dumbledore réfléchit.

« Je crois que je sais par quel tableau tu es passer, dit le vieux Sorcier songeur, il se nomme le Passeur de temps, c'est un tableau qui a pour effet de ramener ceux qui en ont vraiment le besoin, dans une époque quelconque pour les aider. Habituellement, les sorciers le trouve parce qu'ils y ont été appeler, les autres, ne le voit que comme un simple tableau. »

« Et comment je fais pour retourner à mon époque? » demanda Harry.

« Et bien, pour retourner à ton époque, il faut d'abord retrouver l'endroit où était le tableau et ensuite, la porte doit être ouverte pour toi. Ce qui est complexe, continua-t-il avec un air très sérieux, c'est que les sorciers qui y ont été appeler, ne se souviennent pas nécessairement de l'endroit où il était puisqu'ils y ont emmener '' inconsciemment '' si je peux dire ça comme ça. Et même si on le retrouve, la porte ne sera peut-être pas ouverte. C'est comme pour venir, tu dois être prêt pour repartir.

« Et ça peut prendre combien de temps? »

« Le temps qu'il te faudra pour vivre ce que le Passeur de temps à juger bon pour toi de te faire découvrir. » répondit le Directeur.

Harry ne sut pas quoi penser. Oui il allait mal c'est temps-ci, mais il aimait son époque. Quoique l'idée de découvrir qui sont ces futurs parents était pour lui, géniale.

« Donc puisque tu es avec nous pour un bon moment Harry, je crois qu'il serait bon que tu continues les cours, je fais te lancer un sort de métamorphose pour que ton apparence change et que les élèves et ton futur père en l'occurrence, ne se doute pas de ton identité et bien sur, tu n'as pas le droit d'en dire un mot à personne. Si tu viendrais à parler, ça pourrait créer un désastre. L'époque que tu connais ne serais plus la même et ça c'est extrêmement dangereux. Je vais quand même, par pur précaution, te jeter un sort de silence. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux et ouvra la bouche pour protester, mais le directeur fit un signe de la main pour la faire taire.

« Je n'ai pas le choix Harry, c'est pour ton bien et pour celui de tout le monde et tu n'as pas le choix. » déclara-t-il fermement.

Harry baissa la tête. Il savait que Dumbledore avait raison, que c'était dangereux de jouer avec le passé. De toute façon, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu tenir sa langue.

Dumbledore demanda à Harry de se lever et de se placer devant lui. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Il pointa sa baguette vers Harry et prononça une formule qu'il lui était inconnu. Il sentit ses traits se modifier et ses cheveux s'allonger. Sa vue changeait également, il voyait maintenant flou. Il enleva ses lunettes et prit le miroir que Dumbledore lui tendit. Il se regarda dans la glace et les yeux verts avaient été remplacés par des yeux gris charbonneux, c'est cheveux étaient devenus brun clair et plus long, mais il avait toujours ses épis, même si ils étaient moins intense. Sa nouvelle apparence n'était pas si mal. Ensuite Dumbledore lui lança le fameux sort de silence.

« Maintenant, tu t'appelles Harry Ian Smith et tu viens d'Amérique du Nord, des États-Unis pour être plus précis, je tiens à te dire que tu dois refaire le sort d'apparence à tout les soir, il n'est pas de longue durée et si tu ne le fais pas, tu retrouvera ton apparence normale, donc retiens bien la formule : Changeis Apparencyum dit le vieux sorcier, bien, il faut maintenant aller te présenter au reste de l'école, ils sont justement dans la Grande Salle et la répartition doit être commencer, c'est une très bonne occasion pour que tu sois répartis. »

Ils partirent vers la Grande Salle rapidement. Harry était à présent très nerveux. Il allait rencontré ses parents. Il avait hâte, mais en même temps, il ne savait tellement rien d'eux, qu'il était inquiet de savoir ce qu'il allait trouvé. Le trajet du bureau du Directeur à la Grande Salle avait été beaucoup plus rapide qu'habituellement et avant même qu'il ne puisse dire Quidditch, il marchait timidement derrière Dumbledore qui était entré rapidement dans l'immense pièce. Tout les regards étaient tournés vers lui et il parcourra la table des Gryffondors des yeux. Il ne put voir personne qu'il connaissait puisqu'il devait maintenant attendre d'être répartis. Dumbledore alla se poster devant son siège et regarda tout les élèves.

« Bonjour mes chères élèves. Je suis désolé du retard, mais un nouvel élève m'est arrivé et je devais l'accueillir comme il se devait et lui expliquer un peu le concept de l'école. D'abord, il se nomme Harry Ian Smith et il nous vient des États-Unis et il sera en 5ième année. J'espère que vous allez l'accueillir chaleureusement. »

Le professeur McGonagall l'invita silencieusement a aller s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Elle posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête et il commença son analyse.

« Mmh, je connais ton secret, tu viens de loin et tu as vécu beaucoup de chose. Tu as fais preuve de courage, de volonté et de détermination. Tu es à la fois rusé et intelligent. Tu connais déjà ta place et je suis d'accord avec toi, je te place donc à GRYFFONDOR. » dit le Vieux Chapeaux.

Harry était un brin soulagé, il avait eu peur pendant quelques instants le Choixpeau l'envoie à Serpentard. Il se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors et un Sirius Black beaucoup plus jeune lui fit des signe pour qu'il s'assoit à côté de lui.

« Salut, Harry c'est ça? Demdanda Sirius, quand Harry fut assit,je m'appelle Sirius Black alors bienvenue à Poudlard à Gryffondors, la plus belle, la plus cool, la plus .. »

« Sirius, t'emballes pas, dit un garçon au cheveux noir en épis, avec des lunettes et un air rieur, et salut et bienvenue Harry, je m'appelle James Potter.

Il regarda son futur père dans les yeux. Il ne pourrait pas décrire le sentiment qu'il l'envahi en ce moment. Son père, James Potter, était devant lui, vivant, pleins de vie apparemment. Il fut coupé dans ses pensé par Sirius qui parla.

« Bravo Potter, t'a gâché mon effet, dit-il boudeur. »

Sirius était totalement différent de son époque. Il avait des lueurs dans les yeux, des lueurs de vie, Il semblait pétillant de vie en effet. Il riait et souriait comme il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il avait des cheveux bruns mi-longs un peu frisé, avec des yeux bleu presque gris qui devait en faire chavirer plus d'une. Il avait un visage charmant. Il était pleins de charisme.

« Sinon, comme monsieur l'a dit, continua Sirius, lui c'est James Potter, un des plus brillants élèves de Gryffondor, de l'école peut-être et le poursuiveur de l'équipe de Qidditch, le grand brun à côté de James c'est Remus Lupin, le préfèt de Gryffondor. »

Remus lui fit un petit signe en souriant. Lui aussi ne se ressemblait pas. Bien sur il avait toujours l'air aussi fatigué qu'à son époque. Il avait des cheveux bruns plus pâle que ceux de Sirius, des yeux dorés qui semblait briller d'une lueur surnaturel.

« Ensuite, à côté de toi tu as Peter Pettigrow, il adore les sucreries, si tu veux en goûter en tout genre, c'est à lui que tu dois aller t'adresser. »

Harry fit un énorme effort pour lui sourire et ne pas avoir un air de dégoût. Le traître était juste assis à côté de lui et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il détourna le regard très rapidement.

« Donc nous, continua Sirius en faisant un geste avec les mains qui incluait ses 3 amis, nous sommes les Maraudeurs, les meilleurs farceurs de l'histoire de Poudlard. »

« Un jour tu vas avoir la grosse tête Sirius. » dit une voix que Harry ne reconnaissait pas

Il se tourna vers la personne qui avait parler et fut très surpris de ne pas la reconnaître. Elle était très belle, avait les cheveux d'un brun doré très longs, des yeux d'un bleu-vert magnifique et un visage vraiment charmant. La jeune fille se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

« Puisque ce modeste Sirius ne m'a pas présenté, je vais le faire moi même, je m'appelle Elisa Knight » dit-elle gentiment.

« N'écoute pas ce qu'elle dit Harry, il ne faut jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir des Maraudeurs sur Poudlard! » répondit Sirius fièrement.

Harry souria a Elisa timidement. Sirius fit à nouveau un air boudeur quand ses amis partirent dans un fou rire et James prit la relève et lui présenta le reste des Gryffondor.

Quand Harry vit une jeune fille ravissante au cheveux roux et au yeux vert émeraudes s'approcher de lui, il était pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, émue et excité.

« Bonsoir Harry, lui dit Lily Evans d'un sourire chaleureux, je te souhaite la bienvenue à Gryffondor, je voulais juste t'apporter ton horaire et te dire qu'en cas de besoin, tu peux toujours venir me poser la moindre question. »

« Merci c'est très gentil, »répondit Harry.

« Ça me fait plaisir, bon Elisa tu viens? » demanda-t-elle à la jolie brunette.

Elisa salua Harry et les Maraudeurs et partit avec Lily.

« Dis donc James, c'est la première fois que je te vois aussi silencieux devant Evans! » dit Sirius moqueur.

« La ferme Black » Rétorqua le concerné légèrement rouge.

Les 3 autres Maraudeurs racontèrent à Harry les disputes continuelles entre James et Lily. James reprochait à Lily de n'avoir aucun sens de l'humour. Le fait qu'elle soit ami avec un Serpentard n'aidait en rien selon James. Et Lily lui reprochait d'être beaucoup trop immature et qu'il n'avait pas à lui reprocher de ne pas se fier au division des quatres maisons.

Harry fut très étonné d'apprendre que sa mère avait un ami à Serpentard et que ces ami en particulier était l'immonde Severus Rogue. Il sentait que cette aventure allait être remplis de surprise.


End file.
